No One Is Innocent
by waterrain
Summary: Russia plans to have a one on one talk with some of the Nations.He has decided to remind them about what they have done to others along with what others have done to them. The violet eyed Nation does enjoy breaking and putting things back together again


**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. _**

**_No One Is Innocent_**

**_By waterrain_**

The violet eyed Nation gently held a bottle of Vodka with his left hand, but his right hand held firmly onto the pipe.

"Vodka, You are my beautiful and merciful Comrade along with being kind. Oh, my beloved pipe. You are my deadly, unforgiving, harsh, and cruel Comrade. I love you both." Russia said cheerfully, his smile was faint, and he tilted his head slightly.

"Of course you can be deadly and cruel, Vodka. Of course my lovely pipe you are also merciful and kind by making someone go to sleep which ends the incredible pain, da." The violet eyed Nation commented calmly and his smile was slightly twisted. He looked at the photos that were located on the wall. He had snapped photos of when those silly Nations believed they were alone.

"No one is innocent, but some are merely guiltier than others." Russia said out loud as he set his pipe down and walked closer to the wall while drinking some Vodka.

There was one photo of each Nation in the world on Russia's wall in his bedroom. A photo of America playing with Barbie dolls and action figures while smiling brightly. A photo of Canada smiling faintly and holding a maple leaf.

A photo of Lithuania gardening while looking content. A photo of Poland in a pair of jeans and his hand was clenching an old looking sword.

A photo of Hungary picking flowers. A photo of Austria on the floor and his stomach was shown.

A photo of China holding onto a stuff toy that looks like Japan. A photo of Japan smiling faintly and holding a cherry blossom. A photo of Korea eating a hamburger.

A photo of Germany hugging his dogs while smiling fondly. A photo of Prussia having tears running down his cheeks and eyes tightly closed.

Two photos of North Italy and South Italy looking completely serious at one another. A photo of Spain looking depressed and there were no tears running down his cheeks, but his eyes looked completely empty.

A photo of France looking down at his hands and eyes closed. A photo of England smiling happily and holding flowers with both hands. A photo of Switzerland smiling faintly to himself and looking up with thoughtful eyes. A photo of Liechtenstein smiling sadly and looking down at her hands.

A photo of Finland smiling brightly and holding a stuffed animal. A photo of Sweden smiling faintly. A photo of Denmark hugging a toy that looks like Norway. A photo of Norway choking a toy that looks like Denmark. A photo of Iceland holding a cod fish in his hands and looking thoughtful.

There were more photos on Russia's bedroom walls and the violet eyed Nation looked away briefly while frowning faintly.

"All of them pretending to be innocent. Being in denial about what others have done to them and what they have done to others. Makes me feel sick, da." Russia commented softly to himself and he blinked his eyes. "I should remind them one at a time. I wonder if they will shed tears or stutter out in denial or scream loudly? I wonder will they beg and plead for me not to say another word?"

Russia finished his Vodka, he threw the bottle down while smiling, and the sound was faint for the floor was covered in crimson carpeting. The bottle was broken into several little pieces and the violet eyed Nation smiled at the sight.

He decided to pick up the pieces and placed them onto his left hand.

"Breaking and putting it all back together again is enjoyable." Russia commented cheerfully and he thought of his plan.

'Of course I won't say anything to my sisters about what they have done and what others have done to them.' The violet eyed Nation mentally thought and he sighed softly. 'Plus my little sister would cling to me even more and I don't want that at all. My big sister would drift farther away more. Why can't we be normal loving siblings?'

Russia sighed deeply and decided it is best to no longer think about his sisters for it is rather disheartening/depressing. It is too much to ask for Belarus to stop asking him to marry her and for Ukraine not to run away from him for a reason unknown to him.

"I have no wish to marry my little sister. I have no wish for there to be such a distance between me and my big sister." Russia muttered to himself and he glanced at the wall. The violet eyed smiled faintly as he looked at three of his favorite photos that he made sure to be close together.

A photo of Belarus smiling as if she was just a sweet girl, but held knives that were covered in blood. A photo of Ukraine smiling brightly while holding a bloodstained pitch fork. A photo of Russia smiling innocently and holding a bloodstained pipe.

"I wonder about the relationships that those Nations that have siblings and how they interact with one another, but that will be for another time." Russia said calmly and then tilted his head while smiling innocently.

'I'll remind some of the Nations about the cruelty they have done to others and what others have done to them. It will be one on one.' Russia thought as he walked to his bed and laid down with his stomach on the bed. 'Who should I speak with first that is the question.'

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


End file.
